


What have you done to me, Mr Malfoy?

by Hufflepuff_headgirl, Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Series: The Hermione Inquisition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Gratuitous Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Hufflepuff_headgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: After her encounter with Lucius Malfoy on Samhain, Hermione has been suffering from sleepless nights due to the dark wizard and she wants answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read the story "What are you up to Mr Malfoy?" before this one. 
> 
> I was never intending to write a sequel but it happened. This will also be a two chapter fic.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Three weeks.Three sleep deprived, stressful, agonizing weeks since Hermione's disastrous adventure to Hades. The notorious nightspot in Knockturn Alley. Three weeks since Lucius Malfoy ruined her for any other sexual partner; forever.

She had tried to forget about it. About the way he had danced with her in his office. His firm body pressed against hers as his tongue did wicked things in her ear which made her knees wobble. Nope. She wasn't going to think about it. Not at all.

He was married for Merlin's sakes! She had gone to school with his son, who detested her! Used the most derogatory name in the wizarding world for her! How could she even live with herself after what had happened on Samhain night? 

She was in two minds to obliviate the whole ordeal from her memory and try and get on with her life. Her sorry excuse of a life in which even her elderly cat was getting more action.

The reality was; Hermione hadn't realised what she was missing out on in terms of her sexual needs. Her brain was stimulated enough through work and reading. She saw her friends often but there was no one to help her stave off the thoughts that came unbidden at night. 

She had even gone as far as ordering a selection of adult toys from “Sultry Succubus” to help scratch that particular itch but everything came up short in comparison to him.

Since that day she received the Owl with the VIP membership card for Hades, she hadn't heard from the wizard at all. 

At first, she had wanted to send the membership card back in disgust. However, she never got around to doing so and it still sat in her bottom drawer in her office at the Ministry.

She had pushed back her final visit to his manor in order to observe the elves but the truth was she didn't want to step foot inside the premises again. She had tried desperately to ignore his very existence, however, the more she tried not to acknowledge him, the more persistent his existent became. Nearly every day his name and photo were in the newspaper for some charitable work or donation. His wife was always beside him in the photos. Looking elegant and her hair always perfectly coiffed. Hermione's own wild brown curls would never look so polished, even with a whole bottle of ‘Sleekeazy’ on her head.

And then there were the Ministry visits. At first, she almost ended up in the same elevator as him but noticed him just in time and doubled back. Thankfully he was too busy speaking with  Mr Tenaman from the Department of International Magical Cooperation to see her. The next time he was walking down the corridor and she had to hide behind a column until the wizard passed. Her dreams that night were full of what would have happened if Lucius had discovered her in her hiding spot.

“Excuse me, Miss?” A voice brought her around from her daydreaming and she blinked and looked into the face of a young man with short brown hair and startling blue eyes.

“Are you going to buy that book? You've been staring at the same page for the past 15 minutes.”

Hermione looked down at the book in her hands and blushed when she read the title at the top of the page.

‘Unlocking the Divine Witch Within.’ 

She closed the book abruptly. “Yes!” She exclaimed. The shop assistant gave her a rakish smile. 

“Okay, is there anything else you need help with?”

“No, thank you.” She murmured. The bell on the door rang and the shop assistant went to see who it was, leaving Hermione to collect her thoughts. She was just about to leave the narrow passageway of bookcases when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

“I'm here to pick up the book I ordered last week.”

It was him. There was no mistaking his aristocratic drawl. Hermione clutched the book to her chest in order to stop her wildly beating heart from leaping out. 

“Certainly Sir. I will just get it for you.” Replied the shop assistant. Hermione heard him walking away from the cashier's desk and a steady tapping noise. 

‘This is ridiculous! What am I doing? He can't stop me from living my life!’ Hermione berated herself and took a few steps along the passageway. She stopped and took a peak around the bookcase. There he was. He had his back to her and she saw his perfect long, straight, blonde hair, like a white waterfall down his back. The tapping noise was from the serpent-headed cane that he was tapping idly on the bookshop's wooden floor. His head started to turn and Hermione quickly stepped back into the safety of the towering bookcases. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears so loudly that she was sure Lucius would have been able to hear it where he stood.

She couldn't face him. Her Gryffindor bravery had abandoned her as soon as she saw him standing so imposingly by the cashier desk. There was nothing for it. She would have to hide from him. Again.

She tried to calm her nerves and her thudding heart, shrinking further back into the depths of the bookshop and prayed to whichever deity who was listening that he wouldn't venture between the bookcases.

“Here we are, Mr Malfoy,” came the voice of the shop assistant. “Is there anything else I can do for you today?”

“That will be all. Have it charged to my account, will you?” 

“Of course, sir. Good day to you.”

Hermione waited until she heard footsteps and the sound of the bell on the door before she could breathe easy again.

“It's alright, he has gone now.” Called the shop assistant. Hermione slowly made her way towards the cashier's desk, still clutching hold of the book to her chest.

“Are you okay Miss? It can't be nice to see one of his kind walking free.” The young man asked, clearly concerned for her well being. 

“I'm fine, thank you.” She replied, placing the book on the counter.

“If I was the owner, I would ban people like him from the shop, but I'm just a weekend shop assistant.” He told her rather apologetically.

“It's fine really.” She insisted, all she wanted to do was pay for the book she didn't really want and go home. 

“I would rather serve people like you, Miss. Those that fought on the good side. If you know what I mean.”

“How much do I owe you?” She asked, wanting desperately to get out of the book shop as quick as possible.

“Oh, er.. 1 galleon and 17 sickles. Do you need a bag?”

Hermione paid the money and hastily took the book, putting it in her own charmed bag and left the bookshop as quick as she could. 

While she had been in the shop it had started to rain. Not wanting to be outside longer than necessary, Hermione quickly ran to the Leaky Cauldron to use the public floo to get home.  
     ~oOo~

     It was inevitable really. Having been so close to the wizard earlier that day, of course, that would be an open invitation for her subconscious to replay the situation but change it completely.

She was in the familiar surroundings of Flourish and Blotts. Flipping through pages of a book when the sound of tapping reached her ears. Instead of reacting, she ignored it, even as it grew louder. It stopped abruptly and she knew that he was behind her but she carried on reading.

“Don't you think it's time you stopped hiding from me, Miss Granger?” His voice like silk in her ear.

“I'm not hiding, why would I do something like that?” She replied, turning a page in the book, her back still facing him.

“Because you fear me.” Hermione froze mid page turn as she heard him take another step closer. “You fear your bodies reaction to me and what you might do in response.” He was almost touching her now, she could feel the heat of him on her back, his heady masculine scent infiltrating her nostrils, making her head swim.

“I don't fear you.” Her voice was shaking as she spoke but it wasn't from fear.

“Prove it.” This was said directly into her right ear, causing a shiver to run down her body and heat to pool at her core.

Slowly she shut the book and replaced it back on the shelf. She was about to turn to face him when she was pushed against the bookshelf by his firm body. His hand firmly on her waist and her skin felt on fire where he touched her even through the layers of clothing she wore.

“I can smell your arousal. Your body is betraying you Miss Granger. You have no control and that scares you. Admit it.”

“This is a bookshop!” She hissed, “there are other people in here. They will see us!” 

“That's not what you're scared of and you know it.” His voice, his scent, his closeness was becoming too much and then Hermione whimpered as he licked up the side of her face with the tip of his tongue. His hand on her waist had moved to the front of her cloak and slipped under the waistband of her skirt, inching towards the slick heat he would find between her legs.

“Please…” She whispered, not sure if she wanted him to stop or continue. He took it as a sign to continue and his hand slid across her heated core. She gasped at his touch, another wave of arousal surged to her womanhood.

“Tell me, Miss Granger.” He purred as one long digit stroked her aching sex. “Tell me that you haven't been thinking about me, doing this to you since Samhain.”

Of course, her subconscious knew she had been. It wanted to make her admit that she wanted this man desperately. She moaned and held on to his arm as his finger lazily stroked her sodden folds.

“That's it. You are so wet for me already. Your body knows what it wants. There is nothing to fear. Why fight it? Why hide from it?” His voice slithered into her ear causing her to groan loudly and then she remembered where they were and that any minute someone could catch them.

“We can't.. not here.” She rasped but Lucius ignored her completely as his questing finger slipped inside of her. “F-fuck!” She hissed, closing her eyes as he expertly explored her. The heat from his body and the hardness of him, magnified the lust that now flowed in Hermione's veins. All her senses were tuned into the wizard behind and inside her. 

Another finger joined the first and she automatically clenched around them as if her life depended on it.

She was rushing towards the precipice. She could feel the tightening coil of pleasure and knew she couldn't fight it. The whole thing was so erotic. Being pleasured by Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts, only feet away from other people.

“Come for me, Hermione. Let me feel you. Don't fear your desire. Embrace it, own it, use it.” he whispered hotly in her ear while one hand palmed her breast through her blouse at the same time as his dexterous fingers stretched her tight channel and she was lost as pleasure sparked within her.

“Lucius!” She cried out which was followed by a thump. She had fallen out of bed yet again.

~oOo~

Hermione was infuriated with herself. With him!

How dare he affect her in this way! Make her crave his touch, his kisses, for his voice to whisper naughty things in her ear. She had hardly slept the rest of the night after her erotic dream and was now on her 4th coffee of the morning to keep awake during the Department meeting. Thankfully it wasn't very long but Hermione had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

“Miss Granger, I'd like to speak with you after the meeting please.” Asked her boss.

This made her sit up straight in her chair. “Of course Mr Lyall!”

The older wizard smiled and the meeting was adjourned. Hermione gathered up her things and was last to leave the conference room.

“Let's chat in my office, shall we?” Mr Lyall gestured for her to take the lead.

“Take a seat Miss Granger, this won't take a moment of your time.” He said once they were in his large office. Hermione sat down on the chair opposite the desk.

“What can I do for you, Sir?” She asked once he was seated.

"Well, it's your Elfish welfare case against the Malfoy's.”

Hermione visibly stiffened at the mention of the purebloods.

“I was going through the reports and saw that you have still yet to sign them off. Is there any reason why it is taking so long?”

Hermione opened her mouth but no sound came out, she tried again.

“I had arranged for a final observation but I couldn't make the appointment. I have yet to finalise another time with Mr Malfoy.”

“Miss Granger, Hermione, would it be better if someone else took over their case? I know that during the war you had personal dealings with the family.” He watched as she unconsciously placed her hand over her forearm and bit her bottom lip. “I could easily pass your notes on to Delamere…” 

She should acccept. That way she wouldn't have to step back in the Manor or deal with the wizard who was constantly in her thoughts as if he owned them. But it was her project. If it wasn't for her the House-elves of the wizarding community would still be nothing more than slaves. She had to see it through.

“No, it's.okay Mr Lyall. I will write to Mr Malfoy and arrange another appointment.” She said defiantly.

“If you're sure? I must say; you haven't been yourself lately. Is there anything bothering you at all?”

Oh, plenty Mr Lyall. Like how a certain ex Death Eater keeps showing up in my dreams and fantasies and giving me the best orgasams ever. 

“My cat hasn't been doing so good lately. I worry for him.” She lied.

“Oh dear, poor thing!” Mr Lyall said sympathetically. 

“He's getting old, it's one of those things. I'll be okay. Is there anything else you needed sir?” She asked, wanting to leave his office now and get on with some work.

“That will be all for now Miss Granger. I hope your cat will be okay, I understand how upsetting it can be when a pet is unwell.”

~oOo~

Hermione stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. At a loss for what to write.

She should keep it formal. Instruct the family that another appointment would have to be made in order to observe the house-elves and then the entire business could be put behind them.

The letter went unwritten. Pushed aside in favour of other, more menial tasks. Before Hermione knew it, it was time to go home. To her one bedroom flat, old cat and ready made meal for one.

That night her dreams were full of him yet again. Of heated kisses, sensual touches and erotic promises. Once more her body shuddered awake to the ghost of an orgasm leaving her feeling empty and alone.

This had to stop.

She couldn't survive on broken nights sleep like this. Never had anyone caused her sleepless nights in this manner, or consumed her thoughts in such a lustful way. 

‘He's done something to me.’ She thought as she laid in bed listening to Crookshanks snoring. ‘He cursed me on Samhain night… that ‘contraceptive potion’ was probably spiked with something! That has to be it!’ 

Spurred on by her clever thinking, Hermione decided to get up and get ready for the day ahead. 

~oOo~

“Good morning ‘Mione! You seem in a good mood.” Remarked Harry, once he caught up with her in the Ministry's Atrium.

“Morning Harry. I've had a breakthrough on a particular case that has been given me nothing but grief the past few weeks. I'm feeling pretty positive about it!” She smiled at her old friend.

“Well that is good. Listen, Hermione… I think Ron really wants to have another chance with you. He misses you. A lot actually.”

She stopped walking and took a deep breath. 

“I can't Harry. Not yet. I need… I need to figure out my own head first before I can take on Ronald's.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “And that's fine. Really. Just know I'm here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks Harry. That means a lot.”

~oOo~

Once she was in the safety of her office Hermione reached for her quill and a blank roll of parchment and wrote a short and concise message to Lucius.

 

‘Dear Mr Malfoy,

       I am writing to enquire if I could possible meet with you as soon as possible to discuss something of a delicate nature.

Yours faithfully

Miss H Granger.’

Satisfied with her letter, she took it to the owlery herself to see it got sent off.

A reply was received after lunch time. Hermione's heart thudded like a drum in her chest as she stared at the envelope on her desk. Her name was written in a elegant cursive.

 

‘My Dear Miss Granger, 

  I had wondered when I would receive word from you. As for your request, I can be found every night this week from 7pm at a certain night spot in Knockturn Alley for which you hold a V.I.P membership card for.

Perhaps this time, the use of Polyjuice won't be necessary.

I am intrigued to discover what is so delicate in nature that you wish to discuss as soon as possible. 

I look forward to the pleasure of seeing you again soon.

Yours,

Lucius Malfoy.’

Hermione stared at the letter in disbelief. He wanted her to visit him in his club. His co-owned club, which when she last visited, was holding a auction of muggle virgins. 

But at least it wouldn't be in Malfoy Manor.

She reached into the bottom drawer of her desk and brought out the gold membership card for Hades. She had sworn to herself that she would never use it. However there was no way she was going to suffer another night of tangled bed sheets and disappointment.

‘I look forward to the pleasure of seeing you again soon.’ He had written. Not if Hermione had anything to say about it.


	2. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides to confront Lucius once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Here be smut. You are welcome.
> 
> I own nothing.. just a dirty mind. This is purely for fun.

Hermione adjusted her cloak hood on her head to make sure her face was well covered as she waited in line at Hades. Fully aware that the press would have a field day if they discovered her presence at the notorious night spot. She was the third person in the queue and she was already regretting her choice of agreeing to come back to the club.

“Ah! Miss Granger. I was told that you might be stopping by today.” The Goblin on the concierge desk greeted her as she handed over her V.I.P card. “If you would please follow me.” He handed her back the membership card before stepping down from his podium and walking through the doors of the establishment. Hermione took a deep breath before following.

Inside the club was tastefully decorated with marble columns and a beautiful chandelier hung from an enchanted ceiling showing a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Hermione didn't get the chance to look at the decor the last time she was in the club as she had been whisked away by a long legged witch named Cadence.

“This way if you please, Miss Granger.” The voice of the Goblin cut through her distraction and she realised he was ushering her in a different direction from the office she had been taken to last time. Hermione started to panic.

“Excuse me, sir, I think there has been some misunderstanding.” She said, trying to keep up with him in her higher than normal heels. “But I'm here to see Mr Malfoy.”

“But of course, Miss.” He replied and continued to lead her in a direction she was unfamiliar with.

She really shouldn't have come.

Finally he stopped outside a pair of double doors with ornate handles. He opened the doors and turned to her.

“If you wait in here, I shall notify that you are waiting for Mr Malfoy. By all means, help yourself to the refreshments.” He smiled a very toothy grin and it made Hermione shiver.

She stepped into the room and was relieved to find it didn't contain a bed. She turned to ask the Goblin a question but found he had already left and had shut the doors behind him.

Now that she was alone, she took the cloak off and smoothed down her hair. She was pleased to discover that a whole bottle of ‘Sleakeasy’ had done a pretty good job of taming her curls some what. 

In the room there was a silver platter with some nibbles and a bottle of Champagne and 2 glasses. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the set up. She was thirsty but wasn't about to get drunk on the alcohol. She needed her wits about her if she wanted to see her plan through. 

There was also a chaise longue in the middle of the room and not a lot else. Her high heels clicked on the tiled floor as she walked around the room and waited. 

She spun around at the sound of the doors opening and was unprepared to see him even though she had been waiting for him.

‘God dammit, why does he have to be so damn hot?’ Was the first thing that came into her mind as she saw him regarding her from the doorway. 

He was dressed casually today, or at least as casually as Lucius could get in a crisp white shirt, dark grey waistcoat and perfectly tailored black trousers and.. knee high, dragon hide boots. His hair hung perfectly straight and rested just below his broad shoulders.

She went to speak but before even a word was uttered, he had strode into the room and she was in his arms, being kissed with such passion she thought she would pass out.

‘This wasn't the plan!’ Her brain argued but then his tongue snaked past her lips and all other thoughts were pushed aside. She groaned as their tongues danced together and her body melted against him. His hands ran up and down her sides as the kiss deepened. Lucius broke the kiss to trail kisses across her jaw to her neck.

“Why have you made me wait so long.” He murmured into her skin between kisses and his words seem to cut through the thick fog of lust in her. This wasn't one of her erotic dreams, this was really happening and to kiss Lucius Malfoy was not the reason why she was there.

She moved her hands to his chest and she pushed herself away from him, panting heavily.

“Wait.. wait.” She gasped, trying to gather some control. “I came here to talk.”

Lucius stepped back and lifted one aristocratic brow. “To discuss something of a delicate nature. Wasn't that correct?”

She nodded. Lucius sighed and walked over to the side table and poured a glass of Champagne for them both and motioned for her to sit on the chaise longue.

“Very well, then what is it that you need to discuss which is so delicate?” He drawled as he sat next to her, his thigh brushed against hers sending a frisson of heat to her core and she cursed herself for being still so highly aroused from his kisses. He offered her a glass. She accepted but wasn't going to drink any of the liquid within it.

“Mr Malfoy-” she started but was interrupted.

“Lucius, please. After everything we shared on Samhain night I think we are past formalities now;  _ Hermione _ .” He said her name so sinfully that it caused a blush to bloom across her face. She found she couldn't look at him and instead watched the bubbles in her drink.

“Lucius- I want to know what was in that potion bottle I took that night we.. when I saw you last on Samhain.”

“You can't be pregnant. It was the best contraceptive potion money can buy. I use it for all my girls and it has a 100% effectiveness.” 

Hermione winced at the term; “all my girls.” A stark reminder of what the building they were in was used for.

“No, I'm not pregnant but you spiked my potion with something. Since that night, I have hardly slept. I'm constantly dreaming about you and about what we did and I've had enough. So I want whatever you have done to me undone.”

This was said staring determinedly into his pale grey eyes.

“You think I spiked your potion with a lust potion of some kind? My dear, I assure you if I did that then why would I do the same to myself?” He asked, taking a sip of champagne while she tired to understand what he was implying.

“Are you saying that you are also having… _inappropriate_ thoughts about me?” She was sure she had gone scarlet red now.

“I wouldn't say they were inappropriate.” He smirked, “but after three weeks of having you constantly in my thoughts has seen me want to obliviate myself.”

Hermione stared at him open mouthed and then was aware that this made her look like a goldfish so she promptly closed it. 

“So, in answer to your accusation; I did not slip you a lust potion. It seems that our last  _ meeting  _ has left something of an after effect. For both of us.” 

Without thinking, Hermione took a sip from the Champagne glass even though she had forbade herself from doing so but she suddenly felt very parched. 

“What do you suppose we do to remedy the situation?” She finally managed to ask. Not daring to meet his gaze.

Lucius finished his glass of Champagne and sent the empty glass to float back over to the side table and then turned his body towards her own.

“Well, we could use the memory charm on the both of us and forget that this ever happened. Or…” he paused and then placed his ringed hand on her thigh. “We satisfy our desires and see if that is the cure.”

“But you're married!” She squeaked, her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“And I was on Samhain night but that didn't stop you then. I may be married but Narcissa and I live very separate lives even though we live together. She has her own pursuits and I- have mine.” He growled as his hand dipped underneath the hem of her red dress. She jerked, spilling her Champagne slightly.

“But I'm a m..mudblood,” she stuttered, trying to get some sense into the older man as his hand continued to work up the inside of her thigh.

“I think you will find the term is ‘muggleborn’ and yes, I am well aware of your heritage. However after what I discovered about you the last time we were alone together like this I have found that I don't really care.” His fingers were now dangerously close to her damp silk of her knickers and she was all out of excuses.

She took another swig of her drink just as his fingertips brushed against her sheathed core and she shuddered uncontrollably, a moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

“There's the reaction I was looking for. So responsive to my touch. I wonder, in your dreams of me, do I make you come?” Lucius purred, a thumb circled where her clit was still clothed in her increasingly dampening knickers.

“Yes.” She groaned, her legs parted wider for him.

“And do you touch yourself thinking of me?” He asked breathily in her ear. The bastard wanted her to stroke his ego! The only thing was, she had done what he was asking of her, many times.

“Yes.” She replied, biting her bottom lip as he moved the scant piece of cloth to the side and he was touching her. She now realised that her dreams could never match the reality of him. How he knew just where to press in order to make her writhe against him. She was clutching on to the Champagne glass and feared she would snap the stem in two. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let the pleasure build. She couldn't fight it even if she wanted to  which she absolutely didn't. The plan to just talk with him had been a folly from the start.

“Allow me.” She opened her eyes as Lucius’ spoke and she was face to face with him. The hand that was not busy had traveled down her arm and removed the glass from her grasp. He sent it on it's way to the table. Hermione was thankful the glass was no longer in her hands but now she was at a loss of what to do them. T hat's when he kissed her again and the indecision about where to put her hands was forgotten as she buried her fingers into his silky tresses. How she loved his hair beneath her fingers and his lip on hers. His kisses were demanding, relentless and still his fingers were inside or her, filling her and stretching her.

“Fuck!” she cried, wrenching her lips away when his thumb found her ripe clit. He chuckled low in his throat at her coarse language which caused another surge of wetness to coat her pussy. She was so close now. So close to exquisite pleasure only this man could bring. And then, just like that, he removed himself from inside her. She whined at the loss of him.

“Now, now Miss Granger. Have you no patience?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice and just like last time he held up his fingers, glistening in her juices and cleaned himself with leisurely licks of his long tongue. Hermione swooned at the sight of it.

“Absolutely delicious. But I believe I need to taste more,” he purred and he manoeuvred her so her legs were up the chaise longue and straddled either side of his hips as he leaned over her to kiss her passionately once more.  His hands made short work on her dress, pulling the straps down her arms and revealing her creamy skin. Lucius bent his head and left soft kisses at her neck and down her chest to her breasts, still in the lacy cups of her matching red bra. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured before reaching in and pulling out one of the round globes. Hermione shuddered as his thumb brushed her hardening nipple. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast even more into his hand. He chuckled again at her persistence and bent his silver head to take her hard nipple into his mouth.

“Oh yes! Just like that!” She cried and her hands were in his hair again while he unhooked her bra freeing her breasts so he could give the proper care and attention she deserved. While one nipple was being rolled by his tongue in his mouth, the other was being pinched and rolled by his thumb and forefinger before he swapped roles. The nipple that had been in his mouth was so sensitive now it was almost painful. It wasn't a negative pain but one that fueled her desire for more.

The last time they were together, both Hermione's and Lucius’ clothing had remained on but this time there was a sense of urgency as Lucius pulled her dress off her body and tore off her knickers until she was naked underneath him. He was still frustratingly fully clothed but there was no mistake his prodding hardness tenting his trousers.

His mouth left her breast and trailed open mouth kisses across her heated skin. Across the planes of her stomach and before she realised where he was going, his tongue had dipped in between her folds.

“Lucius!” Hermione's hips jerked upwards as pleasure shot sparks up her body from her core which was currently being pleasured by Lucius’ very talented tongue.  He sucked on her clit and she came forcefully. There was no stopping it, he had overwhelmed her with sensation and she screamed out her release. Eyes shut and she almost jerked off the chaise. 

His mouth had remained at her cunt while she came, continuing to lap at her juices as if she was leaking nectar. Only when she had come down from her blissful high did he extracted himself from her. His hair a mess and the trace of her arousal evident around his chin and mouth. 

By the gods he was pure sex incarnate. His eyes were like steel as he looked at her and then he used his tongue to lick off her residue and Hermione thought she was going to faint.

“You taste divine, my dear. Like ambrosia. I could drink from your quim every day and still not be sated.”  

‘Trust Lucius to use an archaic word like quim.’ Hermione thought with a giggle which died as soon as Lucius began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Hermione's heart rate picked up again and before she could register what she was doing, she slipped off the chaise and was on her knees in between his legs. He looked down at her and arched his eyebrow in response.

“I need to taste you.” She explained, slowly running her hands up his thighs before reaching the metal of his belt buckle. The bulge in his trousers was hard to ignore and Hermione's insides clenched in remembrance of what he felt like inside of her. Slowly she unbuckled the  belt and began unbuttoning the fly with shaky hands.

As soon as the buttons were undone, Lucius’ impressive cock more or less sprang out in a bid for freedom, causing Hermione to move back just a little in order to fully appreciate him.

She had never seen something so succulent before. She knew that he was well endowed but to actually see it was something else. The man was simply a masterpiece.

He was watching her, a self assured smile on his lips as she beheld his arousal. Her eyes met his in a potent gaze of lust. She hesitantly reached forward to touch him and his cock jerked in response. A low groan escaped from Lucius’ lips and inspired by the sound, Hermione wrapped her hand around him. He was thick and so hard. For her. It made her head spin that it was because of her that he was so very aroused. Then she leant forward and took him in her mouth. Lucius hissed as he felt her engulf him.

“Yesss! Just like that. So good.”

She couldn't help but smile at his praise, she fed off it and she doubled her efforts, moving her tongue to make circular patterns on his thick shaft which had him groaning. She tilted her head just so that he was as deep as she could go without causing her to gag and then she began moving backwards, tasting his leaking pre-cum on her tongue before taking him back in deeply again.

“Who knew that your know-it-all mouth would have talents other than talking.” Lucius groaned as his hips lifted off the seat to meet her movements. His hand had snaked into her hair to help guide her and just as she was setting a good rhythm, she was pushed away.

She was so stunned at the sudden movement that it took her a moment to realise that the chaise longue was now a king size bed and she was now lying on top of it. Lucius had also used the time to remove the rest of his clothing and he now stood naked before her.

“Very good Hermione. Very good indeed, but I believe it will be much more pleasurable for the both of us if your other lips were wrapped around me.” His voice was low and caused more heat to rush to her core. She licked her top lip at the sight of him. For a man 25 years her senior his body was in very good shape and now that body was covering hers as he joined her on the bed. His face above her and his hair fell around them like a silver curtain.

Without even thinking about it, Hermione wrapped her legs around Lucius’ waist and then she felt the press of him against her and with a thrust, he was once more sheathed inside her. None of her dreams could live up to the pure pleasure she felt now with him buried to the hilt.

“Merlin, witch,” groaned Lucius from above her, “you will be my undoing.” He slowly withdrew, before thrusting into her again causing a high pitched sob to leave her lips. He felt so good. Even better than she remembered from Samhain.  Her arms were pinned above her head by Lucius’ and he pounded her into the mattress. She felt the tightening coil of pleasure once again as she met his thrusts. Lucius’ voice was thick in her ear.

“If this doesn't work, and you find yourself craving my cock in your dreams yet again, you will not make me wait. Do you understand?” 

“Oh fuck!” She cried out as her orgasm ripped her asunder. Still he plowed into her, through her orgasm.

“Answer me witch!” 

“Yes! Fuck yes, Lucius!”

With a roar, Lucius found his release within her and Hermione lost consciousness.

 

A little while later, Hermione woke up from a very peaceful and not at all exotic, dreamless sleep. Part of her wasn't surprised to find she was alone in the bed, what did surprise her was the envelope on the pillow with her name on it.

She tentatively picked the envelope up and opened it.

 

   ‘Dearest Hermione.

  I am sorry that I will not be there when you awaken. Unfortunately I do have a business to run and as much as I would love to stay and find out more secrets about your delectable body, the club will not run itself.

Once you have recovered, Tully will show you the private Apparation point, used only by V.I.P members. As you are a gold card member you can use this Apparation point whenever you desire.

I trust that you if you need my assistance again, you will not hesitate to contact me.

Yours,

Lucius Malfoy

P.s. Perhaps don't be so overzealous with the ‘sleakeasy’ potion. I missed the curls.’

Hermione lowered the letter and then let out a shriek. Standing at the side of the bed was the Malfoy's House-elf; Tully. She cried out in response to Hermione's reaction to her presence.

“Tully! You scared me!”

“Begging your pardon Miss Hermione. The Master instructed Tully to be here for when Miss Hermione wakes and to give you this…” the elf reached into her pristine coverall and produced a phial of liquid which Hermione recognised as the same potion she took before. “And to take you to the Apparation point.”

Hermione was pleased to find her clothing was at least back on her body as she reached over to take the potion bottle.

“It is good to see you again Tully. How are you and Stepney?”she asked.

Tully gave her a lopsided smiled. “We are both doing fine Miss. We have missed your visits to the manor. Or at least Tully has.”

Hermione uncorked the vial and sniffed the potion surreptitiously.

“It's a contraceptive potion Miss. It won't harm you. Of that I swear!”

Hermione felt herself blush as she realised that Tully knew exactly what she had been doing at the club with the elf's master. Tully patted Hermione's arm in a caring manner.

“It's alright Miss Hermione. Tully won't tell a soul. Now let's get you to the Apparation point. It's almost 1 o'clock.”

The house elf waited for Hermione to get her shoes and cloak back on before she opened a secret door in the wall. Hermione was apprehensive at first but she trusted the elf and followed her down the secret passageway.

“If we go this way then none of the other clientele will know you were here so late Miss Hermione.” Explained Tully as they walked. The passage was was beautifully decorated with a moving seascape and lit by hundreds of floating balls of light. It made Hermione feel calm. Soon they came to a stop in a larger circular space.

“From here you can Apparate where you want to go Miss Hermione, and as you are a gold card member you can use this point whenever you wish.”

Hermione's hand went into the inside pocket of her cloak and thumbed the golden card Tully spoke of. Did she really want to keep it? She was never going to come back here, after all. 

“Best hold onto it for now Miss Hermione. Just in case.” 

~oOo~

“Ah! Miss Granger, I am glad I caught you. You seem to be in good spirits this morning, positively glowing! Is your cat on the mend?” Mr Lyall enquired at work later that morning.

“Cat?” Replied Hermione before her brain could remind her of the lie she made up about a poorly Crookshanks. “Oh, Crookshanks! Yes, he is doing so much better, sir. Thanks for asking.”

“Jolly good! And erm… the Malfoy's elves?”

“It’s all in hand Mr Lyall.” replied Hermione, trying not to let her mind wander to what she did have ‘in hand’ the night before.

“Excellent! I look forward to reading the report once it is done. With the Malfoy's enquiry done that will be 100% success rate for your first bill Miss Granger. You will be taking my job from me in no time.” The older wizard said with a wink.

“I'm not so sure about that Mr Lyall.” Hermione laughed as she opened the door to her office. “Best get on and do some work.”

 

Once she was in the solitude of her office, Hermione got out a piece of parchment and a quill.

 

“Dear Mrs Malfoy,

   I wonder if we could arrange a time so that I could observe your elves un-interrupted…..”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... or is it?


End file.
